Keeping Secrets
by LesboDyke
Summary: Jane prides herself on her secret keeping, but sometimes keeping secrets can leave you more vulnerable than sharing them. (G!P Werewolf Jane.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This shall be a multi-chaptered Rizzles Fic, featuring Jane Rizzoli with both a penis and as a werewolf.**

 **There shall be smut in later chapters.**

* * *

If there was one thing Detective Jane Rizzoli prided herself on, it was her ability to keep secrets.  
There were two she had kept from pretty much everyone, and those that did know only knew because they had no choice.  
Part of the reason she kept secrets so well is because she kept herself away from people that may compromise the things she hid.

She'd already pushed it a few times with Maura, she knew that, but they had been one night stints each, she could deal with that, she could explain away or hide things if it was just one night.

But Maura's house was being fumigated, as was her guesthouse. With a lot of insisting, Jane's mother had gone to stay with Frankie, leaving Jane and Maura alone, living together for a week. Sharing a bed. On the week of the full moon. This was something Jane was dreading.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay Jane. As a token of my appreciation, I have brought all the ingredients to make healthy home made burgers, along with some beer for you and some wine for myself." Maura said the moment Jane opened her apartment door to the M.E.

"Hey Maur, thanks." Jane took the containers that Maura had stacked in her arms away from her, giving her the opportunity to wheel in a suitcase about the size of Jane's car.  
"Uh... you do know you're only staying for a week, right?" Jane checked, setting the containers on the side in her kitchen.

"I know. But I wanted to be prepared for anything that may happen during that week."

"Like an apocalypse?" Jane teased as Maura hauled the case into Jane's bedroom.

"You know there is a statistical chance that..."

"Stop! I don't wanna know about any apocalyptic events that may happen over the next week, I don't need that paranoia." Jane butted in before Maura could even begin to finish her sentence. Jane had mistakenly made a joke about Zombie apocalypses in front of Maura and then had had nightmares for a week at the answer she'd received.

Without thinking, Jane reached for the glasses she'd bought just for Maura, along with her bottle opener. Popping the cork from the wine and the top from her beer, she pouring the wine into a glass, handing it to a grateful Maura as she left the bedroom.

"Moving can be so stressful." Maura commented and Jane nearly choked on her first sip of beer.

"Moving!? Maura, you're staying for a week while your place is treated for whatever infestation Tommy tracked in there, you're hardly moving in!" That was a thought Jane could not deal with. It was going to be hard enough to survive having Maura's scent everywhere for just a week. If they lived together, Jane knew it was only a matter of time before she jumped the other woman and started humping her like the bitch in heat that she was.

"I know that! But it still involves packing up a lot of my stuff and staying in a new place that is not a holiday. I call that moving." Maura defended, looking worriedly at her friend as she coughed out the beer that she'd accidentally inhaled.

"Yeah well don't. It'll give people the wrong idea." Jane mumbled, shaking her head.  
"Listen, why don't you make your fancy burgers tomorrow and tonight we just order Chinese food and watch bad movies?" They'd recently closed a case relating to a child murderer and those were always hard on everyone, but Jane especially. She'd never admit it out loud. To anyone. But she wanted children. It was an undeniable part of her biology and really she didn't want to deny it, but it wasn't as simple for her as it is for everyone else, so she kept her mouth shut and pretended to the world that she didn't care whether it happened or not.  
Maura smiled sympathetically and nodded. Although normally she detested the takeout food that Jane favoured, she knew that her friend needed a night to unwind and if she was honest, so did she. So she'd suffer through greasy food that would live on her hips for the next five years for one night.

Hours later and Jane waited anxiously in the bed for Maura to go to sleep. It felt strange, sleeping next to another person, but not really a bad strange. The only bad thing was the waiting for Maura to sleep so she could slip out. Part of her debated whether or not to just tell Maura her secrets, just to get them out in the open so she didn't have to worry, but the larger part of her screamed that it was a bad idea. Not only would she likely lose the best friend she'd ever had, she might even lose her job, depending on how badly Maura reacted.  
It took half an hour, but finally Jane knew that Maura was asleep, her breathing and heart rate both steady and slow. She spent a second to just enjoy the peace of the moment before she slid out of the bed carefully, all her senses trained on Maura, determined not to wake her. Grabbing her keys along with some running pants and a loose shirt, Jane slipped out of her apartment, closing the door with the quietest click she could manage, even though that still sounded like thunder to her ears.

She knew she'd be alone tonight, with her Mother staying with Frank, she'd get to stay home, like Jane could always do but rarely did, but she didn't really mind. Running with her Mother was a strange experience considering she was hardly a child any more.  
Driving her car out into the more rural area's of Massachusetts, Jane found a place to park before starting to walk into the woods. She prayed that there were no campers in the area. She'd had that experience once and having her own colleagues investigating her existence was not something she was keen to see happen again.  
Finding a tree deep enough into the forest that it was unlikely to be found by anyone passing on the road, Jane set her keys on the ground, piling her clothes atop as she stripped, setting her shoes beside the pile.  
A sigh of relief burst from her as she felt her muscles begin to fidget beneath her skin. She dropped to her knees and closed her eyes. It only hurt if you fought it. If you just let it happen, it was slightly uncomfortable, prickly and unusual, but not painful. Although either way, it was an excruciating long process if not fuelled by a violent emotion.  
Only once had Jane lost control, that she could remember, and triggered it with an emotion, and that was when Tommy had been arrested. Thank god for her Mother managing to at least get her away from everyone before that had happened or a lot more people would know at least one of her secrets.

Knowing that she was finally finished, Jane stood slowly, stretching herself out, reacquainting herself with this muscle pattern, feeling the dirt beneath her paws as she glanced around. One thing she didn't like was the colour-blindness that came with her change. But her already inhuman sense of smell and hearing became even more acute.  
Her ears flicked from side to side as she heard things she hadn't before. Various animals in the undergrowth and she could smell a river nearby, hear it too. Nearby meant something different to her, but she knew it was somewhere within a mile of where she stood.  
It was then she noticed how much her clothing smelled of Maura, from laying next to her and waiting for her to fall asleep. She couldn't help it as she buried her wet nose into the material and breathed in deeply, her brain easily pulling up an image of the blonde. But she knew, no matter her own feelings, no matter what her biology was telling her, there was nothing she could do.

Shaking herself off, Jane picked a direction. Nothing soothed her mind like a run. Tongue lolling out excitedly, Jane took off towards the river she'd heard, her paws hitting the ground with satisfying thumps, her ears twisting at every sound, even the sounds of branches she herself had cracked. She didn't much care if she was heard. She knew there were no humans around now, she'd have sensed them, and really there wasn't much else in the world that could be a threat to a werewolf.

She found the river sooner than she thought she would and excitedly bound into the water, her tail waving happily as she gambled about in the refreshing liquid. Her fur got heavy quickly, but she didn't mind. She'd not been to this patch of forest before, as far as she could remember, and this was great fun to her, being free to run alone, not having her Mother huffing and nudging at her the whole night, determined to keep her safe, even like this.  
But she knew she couldn't stay long. She knew, logically, that it had taken her a long while to drive out of here, and would take her a while to drive back, and if Maura woke up and found Jane missing that she'd panic. And Maura being in any sort of pain, physical or emotional, was unthinkable to Jane.  
Maura linked in to Jane's other secret, the other thing that she'd never tell anyone. She was different to other women, not just because she turned into a furry creature at will. Her Ma had explained it to her when she was very little, but she still remembered it perfectly.

"We're created to be perfect for our Mates, Janey. We're created to be perfect for that one person who is strong enough to handle us. Yours just must be a girl, see?"

It hadn't been said, but Jane knew from that moment on that she was gay. She pretended that she wasn't, dated guys, fooled around little, but never slept with any of them. She couldn't. Partly because she wasn't really attracted to them, but mostly because really, she was more worried about the fact she had a dick getting out than the fact she was a werewolf.  
She'd known, from the moment she'd first met Maura Isles, that she was her Mate. The second that smell had entered her nose, the second that voice had rang in her ears, Jane had known. She'd never felt her wolf side stir without permission until that moment. But Maura could never know, so Jane had kept her distance at first, but the sweet woman's friendship had drawn her in and soon she found herself head over heels. Granted, part of her had been so since they'd first met, even in her hooker get up, but the rest of her soon followed.

Heaving a sigh, Jane realised she'd been out long enough and she trudged out of the river. This was the problem with having someone stay! If she didn't know that Maura would panic and freak out if Jane wasn't there, she'd have spent the rest of the night having fun in the forest, but she had to get home.

Padding carefully back through the trees, Jane followed her nose back to her pile of clothes. The one upside of shifting back was that at least she'd be dry by the time she was done, with the amount of heat the process gave out.  
Flopping on her side, Jane huffed unhappily and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing and her human form until she felt the tell tale twinge that signalled the beginning of her change.

Driving back, Jane cranked the AC as high as it would go and rolled down her windows. Changing back always left her running warm. It didn't bother her, no temperature did really, but she had a feeling if she clambered back into the bed with her current heat, Maura would drag her to the ER. It had taken Jane months, at the beginning of their friendship, to convince Maura that she just always had a higher temperature, it didn't make her sick, she didn't have a fever, that was just her. But if she was any hotter, she knew Maura would worry, especially since she'd display no other symptoms, leading to Maura not being able to diagnose her and then all hell would really break loose and honestly, Jane was just a little too tired for that.

Slipping back into bed, Jane held her breath as Maura rolled and blearily opened one eye.

"Where'd you go?" The M.E. asked sleepily. Jane smiled and sank down into the mattress with a yawn.

"Bathroom. Go back t'sleep." She needn't have bothered telling Maura that, as before she'd finished her sentence, the other woman was unconscious again, still facing Jane. Giving one last smile (and one last surreptitious check of her binding underwear), Jane closed her own eyes and let the blissful darkness of sleep wash over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane hated paperwork days. Especially when they were to do with cases like their last one. Filing pictures of that little girl, all the information, she just wanted to forget the whole thing but she was made to relive it again and again as she filed various reports and sent them down to the filing room.

It wasn't until she was due to leave that she remembered what night it was. The night before the full moon. She'd have no control tonight, so sheneeded to come up with an excuse to be out of the house. She couldn't let Maura see.  
As they drove home, Jane thought as hard as she could, biting her lip roughly as she drove on autopilot.

"Jane? Is everything alright?" Maura asked finally once they pulled to a stop outside Jane's building.

"Uh, yeah. Just... I was thinking of taking a walk tonight, that's all. I was just trying to think of a route. You think you're gonna be alright to eat dinner alone tonight? I'll probably be out late." Maura glanced at her friend, sucking on her bottom lip weakly as she thought about it.

"Sure. Would you like me to wait up for you? And shall I leave you dinner or will you get something while you are out?" Maura questioned as they clambered out of the car. Jane breathed a weak sigh of relief. She'd prayed that Maura wouldn't question too much.

"No, thanks Maura. I'm sure I'll eat while I'm out. And don't worry about waiting up, I'll probably be out late. That case is still playing on my mind." Jane chose to cling to something Maura was likely to believe. Nodding, the blonde reached out and rested a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Be careful, okay? I shall leave my phone on, in case you want to talk." Jane smiled and tossed Maura her house keys before climbing back into the car.

"See you later Maura."

Driving was soothing, but Jane could feel her legs beginning to shake a little. She shouldn't have worked so late, she really was pushing it recently and it was stupid to do so.  
Driving to the same spot she'd found last night and parking, Jane took off into the forest, stripping as she ran until she located somewhere to leave her clothes.  
Jane was different to other Werewolves, something else she'd known for a long while. All werewolves had no choice but to change during the Full Moon, but most of them kept their own brain, held onto their conscious mind. But Jane's Father was a carrier of the Gene, and her mother was one herself, meaning that she was one of the purest of their kind. However, that made her animalistic brain far stronger, especially during the pull of the Full Moon, causing her to black out and forget everything she did as a wolf.  
As she lay down next to her clothes, Jane huffed quietly. Again she doubted that her Mother would be joining her, Angela preferred to stay inside, but she couldn't while staying with Maura, so it was likely that her Ma was taking advantage of the fact that Frankie knew what she was.

By the time the moon went down, Jane found herself laying next to her clothing pile, covered in something dry and sticky. She didn't question it, too tired to do anything but pull on her clothes and head for her car.  
Reaching her apartment, Jane headed to the shower. She had to be quiet, but she didn't want to get into bed sticky. Maura would notice that more than the sound of the shower.  
Stepping under the water, Jane moved on autopilot, too tired to do anything else. Even though she didn't remember anything about it, her body had been out gallivanting through the forest all the night and she was exhausted. She'd need a lot of coffee to get through the day.  
Once she was certain that there were no more sticky substances coating her skin, Jane slid out of the shower and dried herself off, pulling on shorts and a tiny shirt before flopping as lightly as she could into the bed, asleep before she even hit the pillow.

It felt like barely five minutes when her phone blared, waking her up. But not just her phone, two phones. Jane's brain was too fuzzy for her to realise what it was, but she didn't question it as she grabbed for her phone, flipping it open.

"Rizzoli."

"Dr Isles."

Jane let out a confused whimper as she heard the other voice before her brain caught up with her. Maura was in her bed, Maura was staying over, that was the second phone.

"Jane? Listen, we've got a suspicious death over in Western Massachusetts, out in the forest. I know Dr Isles is with you, you wanna both head over?" Frost's voice filtered through the phone and Jane grumbled to herself as she sat up carefully.

"Yeah, okay Frost. We'll be there soon." She flipped her legs out of the bed, feeling herself stir a little under her compression shorts at the sound of Maura doing the same. For a second, her brain ran through a million and one scenarios of the two of them waking up next to each other, wearing less clothing, maybe even the sounds of puppies echoing through the space. She had to force herself to breathe and move, refusing to let those images invade her mind further. She could never have that future with Maura, no matter how much she wanted it. She couldn't hoist that fate onto her poor sweet friend.

"Jane? Are you coming?" Maura called as she routed through her suitcase, pulling out her dress for the day.

"Huh? Right, yeah. Yeah I am." Jane stood and headed to her closet, rolling her eyes at her brains lame 'closet gay' jokes as she pulled on a pair of slacks and a shirt.

"Can I drive today? If you're still distracted, I don't think I want you behind the wheel." Jane shook her head, chuckling softly as she snatched the keys from the side.

"Not a chance Maura, I'm driving. It's my car, I drive." Jane stuck her tongue out childishly as they left the apartment. Maura let out a quiet noise of complaint, but said nothing more as she headed down the stairs to the parked car.

"If I went and fetched my car, could I drive us to work another day?" Maura tried as they climbed into Jane's vehicle.

"No." Jane answered flatly as she started the engine.

"It wouldn't be your car though, so why couldn't I drive?" Maura wasn't about to let this go as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Jane accusingly.

"Because I said so. I'm not letting you drive me anywhere when you've not got your espresso machine. I've seen what happens to you when you don't drink it and I don't trust non-caffeine you." Maura couldn't help but pout at that as she sunk a little lower in her chair childishly.

"That is an unfair assessment." The blonde grumbled as Jane continued to drive, chuckling to herself as she glanced over at Maura.

"You're so cute when you sulk." Jane commented under her breath, unable to help herself. Thankfully, a passing truck masked her words and when Maura looked at her quizzically, Jane just shrugged.

Arriving at the crime scene, Jane did her best not to let her jaw drop. This was almost exactly where she'd parked the night before. This was the forest she'd been running in the past two nights.

"Jane? You look pale." Maura commented as they walked. Jane shook her head, swallowing softly. She shook her head again at Maura's continued quizzical look, unable to think of an answer that wouldn't raise any suspicions.  
They approached the taped off scene and Frost and Korsack were already stood around a body, Frost managing to look surprisingly pale.

"So whadda we got?" Jane asked as they ducked under the tape, approaching the scene. Maura moved past her, pulling on gloves and crouching next to the body. For the first time in her entire homocide career, Jane felt sick to her stomach. The poor woman on the ground was covered in slashes and bite marks. Jane looked down at her hands, able to see the claws that protruded from them when she chose, her tongue running over her teeth at the thought of the sharp fangs that extended downwards.  
This woman had been killed by a Werewolf. Possibly even by her, Jane couldn't know, she'd blacked out the night before. And woken up covered in sticky stuff. Oh god, she might have killed this woman.

"Rizzoli? You look as pale as Frost, you alright?" Korsack asked, and Jane jumped at the presence of her friends hand on her arm.

"Yeah just... early morning, no coffee." Jane lied quickly, pulling away and breathing softly as she approached Maura, crouching next to her, attempting to focus on the other woman's scent as a distraction. It might not have been her, surely there were other Werewolves in Boston. Although, the sticky stuff was unexplained and she doubted blood would boil away like water did when she changed back. It would dry out and become sticky.

"These look like animal attack marks." Maura commented quietly as she examined the body, twisting what was left of it this way and that. Jane swallowed again, doing her best to keep her focus firmly on Maura.

"What kind of animal could do that to a person? Bear?" Korsak asked, eyeing the slash marks that marred the woman's face, making her features almost indistinguishable from that of a cut of beef.

"No, Bear marks are different to this. I'm not familiar with this kind of creature." Maura commented, shaking her head.  
"I'll know more when I get her back to my lab." Korsak nodded and Jane straightened, glancing around till she found the person that didn't fit, the civilian man stood with a group of uniformed officers.

"He the one that called it in?" Jane asked as Maura pulled out her phone, preparing to move the body back to the office. Korsak nodded, shaking his head a moment after.

"Said he was on an early morning trap and thought it was Bear Baiting at first. He went over to get rid of it and discovered that she was dead." The guy did look deep in shock and Jane knew they could rule him out as a suspect. She already knew that no-one human killed this woman, and for it to be a Werewolf, it had to be a woman.  
A woman like her.


End file.
